Violence and Other Acts of Love
by Just Cuz
Summary: This is about Tally, a young skater girl forced to move a lot. She has been in many schools but Forks is different. This school is made up of two gangs: the Fangs and the Wolves. She refuses to take any part in it, but both dominate gang leaders fall in love with her. Which will she choose? Or will she choose at all? May consist of domestic discipline. OC
1. Chapter 1

I hate moving.

I hate everything about it.

The dust. The boxes. The big trucks. The hugging. The goodbyes. The empty promises of returning. The drive.

The truck stops. The flirty cashiers. The drive. The itchy hotel beds. The hotels morning breakfast. The drive.

The unknown of a new town…. Finding out the new town is a really small one. Did I say the drive?

The pink painted walls of your bedroom. The learning of a new address. The "over friendly" neighbors, when really they are just nosy. The first "sleep" you get in the new home. Oh and finally a new school…

God those are the worse.

I roll my eyes as I stare out at the pouring rain beating the sidewalk of my new school in the dreary excuse of a town named Forks. I know I sound all melodramatic, but I wasn't always this way.

You see, I used to be cheerful, peppy even. I had many friends. Did many sports and extracurricular activities.

But then my dad died and my mom met with the wrong crowd and… Well, I'm seventeen and this is the 52nd school I've been to since I was five. It's also the seventh school in a different state of this year, which just proves how much of a flight risk my mother is…..

God, I hate her.

I bit my lip as I worked up the nerve to step out of the old, rundown, beat up, piece of shit car, my mom and I shared. And truth is, I already knew I was not going to fit in this school very well.

And not because I'm a skater either.

I looked around trying to will my eyes to see differently. But nope they were right. Everyone, girls and guys, either had navy blue or red on. I wore neither. Me being well… me wore a black and white half sleeve, some blue skinny jeans and my old trusty converses, that have seen better days. Nothing better to wear, I guess. Though mom did try to force me into pink today… still wouldn't have helped my cause. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the scrap metal.

Everyone turned to look at me as I locked the door.

God, I hate people who stare. I threw my back pack over my shoulder and trudged to the school. Not caring about getting wet. I guess that's one good thing about this town.

I don't mind the rain.

My name is Tally Erins and I hate my life.

* * *

 ** _Ok, this is my first original character story I've posted on here. Hopefully you enjoy her._**


	2. Chapter 2

After wandering around, lost, like an idiot for five minutes, I finally got to the office to grab my schedule. A stern looking old woman sat behind the desk and once I walked in, she scowled. But once she caught full sight of me, her stern expression softened.

"Teresa Erins, I assume?" she said softly, gathering some papers together gently. Her attitude was a complete 180 from the scowl she had given me at the door, I was caught off guard.

"Um," I start, "Actually, I go by Tally."

"Tally?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, before she smiled and gave a slight shrug, "That's a cute name."

She handed me a sheet of paper, and I slowly reached for it, cautious on whether or not she'd bite my head off. Hey! You would too if you had seen the go- to- hell scowl I had gotten on entry.

"Thanks." I respond pensively, looking over the sheet she handed me. It read:

Class Teacher Room #  
AP English III- Ms. Janise, Room 82  
Chemistry- Mr. Arnold, Room 37  
Debate- Mrs. Lilac, Room 10  
Pre- AP Algebra III- Mr. Jefferson, Room 62  
AP U.S. History- Mr. Tener, Room 83  
Drama- Mrs. Edna, Room 17

I was so engrossed with reading my schedule, I hadn't heard anyone enter the office.

"Tally," the secretary called for my attention "This is Alice Cullen. She's going to be your guide today."

I looked up to see a small pixie like girl, grinning ear to ear and bouncing from heel to toe to heel with excitement. Oh Jeez!

She wore a black spaghetti strap, a dark blood red leather half jacket, gold pants, and red heels. Her short hair was spiked stylishly, and I instantly felt way underdressed in her presence. Wait, no! I look like a teen going to school. She looks like a model hitting the runway. So if anything, she's overdressed.

Yeah, Tally, just keep telling yourself that.

"Thank you, Mrs.… Jensi." I said, reading her name plate.

"You're welcome, dearie." She smiled sadly "Come back soon… but not too soon."

I nodded and walked out of the office with Alice on my heels.

"So, it's Tally? That's a cool name." Alice said. I was about to reply, but I came to find out Alice doesn't have time for responses, "Where are you from? Where do you live? Do you like your new home? Do you like the school? Did you meet anyone yet, besides me? How long have you been in town? What do you like to do for fun? What classes are you taking? Here let me…"

The shorter girl reached for my schedule, but I snatched it away and glared at her, "No offense, but is this how it's going to be today. You having a one- sided conversation with yourself? Because if it is, the I'll gladly be lost all day."

She giggled, and shook her head "Sorry, I tend to do that when I get excited. We don't get very many new people here. Here give me your schedule, and while I look it over, you can tell me what you think about good ol' Forks."

I look down at my schedule, then look back up at her, before giving up and reluctantly gave it to her. As she looked it over, I decide to humor her.

I sigh, "So far I could care less that I am here."

She looked up at me with a quirk of an eyebrow "Oh, how come?"

"This is the seventh school I've been to this year." I answer with a shrug. "Kind of gets old after a while."

"Ouch." Alice responded, handing me my schedule back.

"Yeah," I shrug, "you could say that."

We walked down the hallway in silence now, well as silent as the student filled hallways could be, before Alice stopped abruptly in front of a door.

"So do you have any questions for me?" Alice asked, and I slowly realized we had arrived at my first class of the day.

I was about to shake my head until I looked at her red jacket. "Actually, I do have one."

I motioned around us "Is there some kind of dress code I need to know about?"

She laughed nervously, "Umm, well it kind of depends on what gang you're in."

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

She waved it off nonchalantly, before saying, "I'll tell you at lunch. You can sit with my group."

I nodded and went into my classroom, taking a random seat. And after a few minutes, the class started filing in. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Blue. Red. Red. Red.

Seats were filling up around me but no one dared to sit with the new girl in black, which was fine with me. I like being on my own anyone.

The final bell had rang and the only seat left empty was the one beside me. An older blond pretty woman, that I assume was the teacher, had entered the room with the biggest fake smile you can ever make planted on her face. Her eyes were fearful as she took everyone in, before her eyes fell on me. I must have been a sight for sore eyes, because her fake smile instantly turned genuine as she spoke to the class of red and blue.

"Students, it appears that we have…" Her small speech was cut off by the door banging open and crashing hard into the wall. Snickers fell from all over the room as a bronzed haired…well, I'd say boy, but he was clearly a couple years older than me, man came strutting into the room.

His walk radiated dominance. His stature cool and collected. He wore a blood red shirt, black pants, gold chain that hung under his shirt, and black and gold DCs. He screamed danger to all around him, yet I saw many girls tilt their heads and sigh at his entrance. But one of the girls was not the teacher. She actually shuddered and inched away from him. Smart woman, I decided.

I watched his mouth twitch into a Cheshire smirk, before he moved to her desk and sat on the corner of it. The teacher gulped and turned her head away from him, to which he instantly caught her chin and forced her to look at him. He smiled at her and said with a click of his tongue, "Come now, Ms. Janice. You didn't actually believe, I would miss my favorite teacher's class, now did you?"

Giggles sounded and I instantly grew angry, how dare this prick pick on this poor woman. For Christ sakes, the look in her eyes now let everyone know she was ready for early retirement. But she was slowly gaining her composure.

"Mr. Cullen," she stuttered, "So nice of you to join us."

His smirk widened, "Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it Ms. Janice? Perhaps you can show me a little later how much of a pleasure I am in your class."

He let go of her chin and chuckled darkly, before his eyes made their way to me. I felt everyone's attention shift to me as he began his walk towards me. He leaned towards my face, and I had to give myself credit or not flinching away. Instead, I straightened my shoulders and glared, I don't do bullies well at all, and if he thinks he's going to bulk up to me and get the same reaction as the teacher, he had another thing coming.

"May I help you?" I asked irritated, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone gasped in shock, surprised anyone would talk to him in anything but a respectful tone.

"Yeah, who are you and what are you doing in my seat?" he asked.

So that's why the teacher looked at me the way she did. It wasn't me that was a sight for sore eyes, it was the seat I was inhabiting. It meant to her that she wouldn't be harassed today. I looked over to the teacher and realized that no help was coming from her anytime soon. So I did what I do best.

I put on my game face, and gave him an evil smirk of my own, before standing up and getting even closer to his face than he expected, "Wasn't aware there was a seating chart."

"There isn't one." Miss Janice said quietly.

I smirked, seems my act of defiance towards him, made her grow a small spine. Good.

"Great," I smiled at her and then sneered into the exotic green eyes of the bully in front of me. "Name's Teresa Erins. But I prefer Tally, and just for the record. Just in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not afraid of you."

I sat back down in the same seat I had before. The room grew awkwardly quiet and the tension built, before the teacher spoke again.

"Ok, so any questions you'd like to ask Tally?" the teacher asked.

I sighed as hands instantly shot up.

But Reddy here didn't wait to be called on, he simply smirked and asked "What's your favorite color?"

I stared back challengingly, staring a second longer than necessary, before answering.

"Black."


	3. Chapter 3

One place I always hated, was a school's cafeteria. The smell of cheap meat cooking in an oversized oven and sweaty bodies stuffed in a small room. The feeling of crowdedness. But the worst part about a school cafeteria is being new.

Let me break it down to you. Not only are you new, so you have no idea where it is ok to sit, but you are being stared at, to your embarrassment, until you do pick a seat. No one moves to your rescue, no one smiles. They just stare. You instantly become prey with no kind of defense in sight. And everyone knows it.

You could pick a seat and the group you sat with can instantly start a conversation with you, either making you feel comfortable or like a charity case. They could get up and leave, making you feel like the biggest loser in the world. Or they could do the worst thing ever, stare at you in silence until you either snap or get up and leave yourself. And that is a big slap to any ones ego, whether it's big or small.

But apparently today was my lucky day, because right then a certain frustrated pixie came to my rescue.

"You had to pick the neutral color didn't you?" Alice sighed.  
"Pardon?" I sighed in relief at her unknowingly rescue, grabbing a lemonade.  
"Seriously! You had to pick the one color that the gangs shared?"  
"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked getting annoyed. She may have saved me from embarrassment, but this girl sure can change a feeling of gratitude to annoyance.  
"Out of all the colors, you chose black!" she growled.  
"Alice, are you talking about my favorite color? It's always been black." I shrug.  
She rolled her eyes, "Well, it just so happens to be the neutral color for the gangs."  
"What gangs?" I shouted, getting sick of hearing about them already.  
A lot of people turned to stare at me. God, sure stare at the new girl! She sure as hell doesn't feel awkward enough already. I gave everyone that stared my best drop-dead-glare. They all looked away nervously.  
"That was so scary, yet sooo sexy!" Alice laughed.  
"What gang, Alice?" I repeated again slowly and deliberately.  
"Alright, alright," she started as we sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. "There are two gangs. The first is the Wolves, led by Jacob Black, the big guy over there with the Native skin, black spiked hair, and rock hard abs. Any one you see in dark navy blue, grey, white, and black are either part of the gang or they are loyal to the gang. The gang members have a tribal tattoo on their bicep and a chain around their neck with a wolf at the very end of it."  
I turned to see the guy she was talking about and instantly found him. His body screamed "dominance" and he looked pissed off about… well, everything. Then I guess he felt my stare on him, because he looked up and met my hazel eyes, his scowl instantly fell and he gave me an easy going smile.  
I quickly looked away and returned my gaze to Alice, who seemed slightly displeased with his smile that was still being aimed at me. Her gaze hesitantly moved to my eyes and she frowned with what looked like concern.  
I chose to ignore that and move on, "And the second gang?"  
She snapped out of her foul mood and smiled again, "The second is the Fangs. They are led by my older brother Edward, the one you sit by in your English class. The ones in red, gold and black are his gang members and loyals. Their gang members have our family crest as a tattoo. It looks like this."  
She then showed me her binder, which had a drawing on it. The drawing was a hand held over this weird creepy lion thing that roared at nothing in particular, while it stood over these three clover things:

"They also wear a necklace," she continued, "that has a fang at the end of it. They give it to people they care about to warn people to not mess with us. See?"  
She pulled a necklace out from her shirt and showed me a red fang at the end of it: /cgi/set?id=74430372 It was beautiful, but I didn't like what it represented. Heck, I didn't like the whole gang thing in general. It was all just plain stupid to me.  
"I don't like the whole gang thing." I whispered.  
"Sorry about that. But don't worry, whichever side you choose, especially if it's the Fangs, you'll be taken very well care of." She smiled.  
"Choose? I have to choose?" I asked nervously.  
She gave me a funny look, "Well, yeah. It's kind of expected."  
I stared at her in shock. You see here's the problem. I don't like gangs. They kind of weird me out.

From what I've heard, they take control of every aspect of your life and you're never able to leave. I'm a free bird. I like having control of my life. I've been making decisions for myself practically my whole life. My mom has barely been around. My dad doesn't exist. I've been moved around too many times to stop and try to make friends. And lastly I practically raised myself.  
Try doing all that for years and then some gang member gets all up in your "grill" and starts ordering you around. Starting with how you dress. Yeah, no! Not going to work out.  
"I don't want to be in a gang." I whisper  
"Not that you have any choice, but why not?" Alice asked  
I just shook my head silently. Not wanting to get into all the personal stuff.  
I sighed and took hold of my crystal around my neck. It was my favorite necklace, given to me from a friend years ago before he was shot up in our neighborhood by some of our supposed friends. It had a clear crystal with a silver snake wrapping protectively and tightly around it. It was beautiful and perfect.  
And it also gave me an idea.  
"Alright," I smirked. "so I have to be in a gang?"  
Alice nodded silently at me.  
I stood up, picking up my tray and started walking away. Before I got to the exit doors, I stopped and turned around, facing the entire cafeteria before saying loudly. "You want me to be in a gang? Fine, I'll be in a gang. But rather than be a follower, I'm starting my own gang. I choose to be in the snakes and no, I'm not inviting anyone to join me."

I head out the doors into the cool air, allowing me to finally breathe. I looked around and found a tree completely deserted off to the side of the school. I made my way to it and sat down with my food. I look around myself before smiling down at my pendant "Snakes, huh?"

I took a bite of my sandwich, "I think I could live with that."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to my drama class, by myself in silence. I suppose I had upset Alice because when I came back to the cafeteria, she had already left, leaving me to find my class on my own. Not that I blamed her. I mean I did pretty much tell her and her gang to go fuck themselves…

You know I actually kind of did blame her for trying to pressure me into a gang. I already told her I wasn't into it, she should have accepted it and moved on. But did she? No. So that's her bad. Maybe next time she'll learn to back off, when it comes to life decisions like that.

I sighed. Just another thing to hate about new schools.

I had almost made it to class without a hitch, when I ran into a wall, dropping everything in my hands. I growled before I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see that the wall I ran into, was actually a person. And not just any person, but Jacob Black.

My gaze narrowed before, I bent down to gather my stuff. "If you're here to recruit me, I'm not interested."

I heard a chuckle before a hand flashed in front of me, holding my text book. "Wouldn't dream about it. Seems you've already decided where you belong, snake girl."

I shrug, "Don't get used to it, I don't do it often."

"Maybe I should make that my goal everyday then? Get a smile from Tally marks."

I smiled again. This was nice. Something that was actually normal about this school. Jacob seemed so down to earth compared to Alice, and I kind of wished he was chosen as my welcoming committee, instead of the high maintenance pixie I got. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to be a bitch and declare another gang in the small town of Forks.

"Tally!"

Speak of the damn devil, I turned to see Alice rushing to me. She snatched my text book from Jacob and grabbed my arm pulling me away, "Sorry. I had an errand to run are you ok?"

I turned back to Jacob and gave him an apologetic look, but he just smiled, "See you around, Tally marks."

I smiled back and this only caused Alice to drag me away faster, "I saw that Tally!"

That's when I decided I have had enough. I wasn't going to let this little pixie twice as small as me push me around any longer. I yanked my arm free and fixed Alice with a glare, "Alice, I swear if you drag me around one more time, I will personally make sure you will never do it again. I'm a real live person, not a damn life size doll you can drag and boss around. I'd like us to be friends, but if you are going to treat me this way, I will not speak to you again."

Alice sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that, I really want us to be friends and we can't do that if you are a wolf."

"Alice," I sighed exasperated, "I told you, I'm not joining a gang. I'm neither wolf nor fang and that's how it will stay. You need to respect my decision and let me make my own friends."

She smiled weakly, "That's what Bella said at first too."

Now I was thoroughly lost. I just gave Alice a confused look, to which she sighed and motioned me to follow her. Well, at least we were making some progress.

We stopped outside the drama room and Alice pointed to a girl with long, wavy, mahogany hair. The girl didn't seem like much, until I noticed the colors she wore. She wore a navy blue, long sleeved, burnt out shirt with a white cami underneath. She had gray sweatpants on and black converse. And just under her shirt neckline, you could see a thick chain, that looked somewhat like a dog color and I could guess what was at the end of that chain. Someone wanted to make sure she was not to be mistaken as anything but a wolf.

She turned slightly,not much, but enough for to get a good look at her face. She had a deep, purplish hickey, that looked painful, on the left side of her neck. The corner of her lip looked a little busted and bruised, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was her dark brown eyes, that had nothing but sadness in them. She looked like she had been through hell and back, but barely made it alive on her trip back. They looked as if they had seen much, and they never be able to unsee them for as long as she lived.

"What happened to her?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off her.

"The wolves is what happened to her," Alice spit bitterly.

I dragged my eyes away from the barely held together girl, and looked to Alice for her to explain.

Alice sighed, before she further elaborated, "She was new, just like you were three years ago. She claimed she would never pick sides, but as luck would have it her father was best friends with Blacks father. Both fathers thought it would be an excellent idea for her to be paired with Jacob, so she eventually chose to be on the wolves side. However, something happened that caused her to change her mind and she tried to join the fangs, instead."

"What made her change her mind?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "No one knows, except some of the main leaders of the group. All that's important is she was made as an example, not to turn your backs on the wolves."

"What about her father? Surely, he has something to say about this." I said.

Alice shook her head, "Jacob Black burned her house to the ground."

"Ok, what does that have to do with…" I realized too late, exactly what happened, but Alice was going to confirm it anyway.

"Tally," Alice said slowly, gaging my reaction. "Charlie Swan, Bella's father, was trapped inside."

My eyes snapped back to Isabella in a second. Lesson for today kiddies, you play with fire, especially if it's another gangs, you're bound to get burned.


End file.
